Breaking Pacts
by Heartfeltblue
Summary: Finally... It took all of his self restraint and a lot of teeth gritting. The scent that emanates from her skin makes him want to take that first bite. But he has her now, let's see if this doll was worth the wait. **This is my first post - please send reviews
1. The Pact

"I need you to take my doll. Take her as a trophy for this kill. Take good care of her" the killer said while writhing in pain.

Hannibal needs him to cooperate. He can't afford a loose end now, so he nodded in response.

The serial took the knife and stabbed his own eye. To him it was a sacrifice; there was honor in that.

He died, oddly with a smile on his face.

Hannibal turned his gaze around the room; where could this doll be?

It's odd for a serial killer dubbed "The Master" to have a sanctuary as filthy as this. The place he kept his _puppets_ in is a more suitable dwelling.

A doll in this sanctuary? Why hold on to evidence?

Then a memory, the serial was looking outside the window while carving on his skin.

"_There's a connecting room_", He figured.

* * *

Entering the room felt like being in a different house; it was open to light and air.

Hannibal heard music. He followed its direction and found a blindfolded girl restrained to a chair in the corner of what seemed to be a walk in closet.

The restraints and the gag were made of cloth. This one's alive.

Her head turned to his direction. She probably sensed him.

He heard sirens blaring; Will has caught on as he expected. It still sounds far but he has to leave.

* * *

Mutilation was not an option for that kill.

The execution of the serial's admission and his suicide had to be executed flawlessly.

Hannibal's thoughts were disrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"We need you here doctor" Jack Crawford blatantly blurts.

* * *

The room was exactly how he left it and she was exactly where she was.

He came closer to observe. She was well taken care of compared to the other dolls. This girl is not a prostitute, it's impossible.

Hannibal removed the girl's gag.

She breathes in; next, he removed her blindfold but she kept her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes" Will said, she obeyed while she kept her gaze on the floor.

"May I?" she turned to Hannibal's voice.

Hannibal lifted her chin and to his surprise when the light hit her face, her eyes shone like gold, clear reflective hazel brown, she's the original doll.

That's what the master meant when he said he's cleansing them. Did Will figure this out as well?

The kill was not merely caused by a compulsion to rid the streets of prostitutes; the serial was changing them, transforming them into this original doll.

"Jack, I've been out of commission for a while, I can't get too close again", Will reminded jack after he asked him to profile the scene.

"I just need you to do what you do, see things the serial saw in her. A connection? Is she a victim another golden ticket?" Jack explained

That made Hannibal curious "Another Abigail Hobbs? Tell me what made you think that?" he asked.

"We think she is the serial killers daughter. There are things we're yet to find; still a lot of evidence to go through. Most of them however, point to that direction.

The mother is out of the picture. For now we will approach her as a victim; we wouldn't want the same mistake.


	2. The Trophy

Hannibal watched as people made beelines towards the girl. She is evidence so that makes sense.

He figured he'll get his chance. He can't be near her for too long anyway.

Her scent is too much to handle.

Her skin is emitting a rare kind of sweetness and she's every bit too succulent that keeping composure is a challenge around her.

She was treated with so much care it's hard to imagine the serial was working alone.

A dedicated father, a serial killer and all along he had a mental incapacity? you got to admire that.

Without her father she's vulnerable; How will this doll survive alone? Out of the sanctuary? (He grins).

"Dr Lecter!" Will graham called his attention.

"You're grinning like a plan just fell into place. Do you mind sharing the mystery?" Hannibal responded with a plain smile.

* * *

Alana: It's been two days now Jack. I mean look at her! Every part of her is exhausted. She's unresponsive because she's tired. Let's give her a break.

I don't even think she has enough energy to process the questions we are throwing at her right now.

Jack: Let's give Doctor Lecter a stab at it.

(Jack's choice of words amused Hannibal. As menacing as Hannibal was, he was now on the verge of smiling, although that would be very inappropriate)

"Doctor Lecter?" Jack tried to get Hannibal's attention

Hannibal: Yes! (He stood up with his common class) My apologies. I will try my best.

* * *

Hannibal entered the charge room:

She was facing the wall with her back to him.

"Luna?" She raised her head slowly and turned around to the direction of Hannibal's voice.

She was almost lifeless, those eyes however are still as captivating as the first time he saw them.

She stood there, without looking at him. She was merely facing him. "Could you come closer?"

She took a step closer and another... until she was already against the edge of the table.

"You may sit down: he instructed, she obliged.

"My name is Hannibal Lecter, I'm a psychiatrist. I know your name is Luna; can you tell me your last name?" she remained quiet.

Breaking her mystery is going to be difficult, this proximity however, is every bit satisfying.

"I understand you are tired, would you like a glass of water?" he asked. Silence.

Her hands were clasped together on the table.

He imagined the texture of her skin and how it would feel under his touch.

Captivated by the thought, out of instinct, Hannibal leaned forward.

As if a reflex, she withdrew from him. He didn't expect that.

She was apathetic until now. She was afraid and her fear was food to his soul.

"Your father, he was a doll maker am i correct"... she remained quiet.

His questions are starting to get more personal, the heavy breathing is a sign she's starting to react to him.

"Do you remember what your father was doing before we found you?" a trick question.

Jack is already smiling on the other side of the glass, Hannibal was sure of it.

She raised her head, stared Hannibal straight in his eyes

"...Did you mean, before you found me…?" that caught him off guard.

It was a good thing Hannibal had his face down. The mirrors would have revealed something of him and it would have been his undoing.

Hannibal felt fire emanating with her sweetness, it's making her scent more pungent… and then it faded.

Jack and Alana burst into the room.

Luna was already unconscious on the floor.


	3. Little Miss

...Hospital Waiting Room...

"I saw the interrogation; she was obviously out of it. Now BAU needs to start from scratch.

I mean why would she imply that the person who was let into the case last, saw her before we did?

That would be impossible right?" Will said while leaning on the door frame

"She was probably already hallucinating before you even went inside" he added with a smirk on his face.

"Her medical records show that the accident that caused her blindness also caused head trauma.

That may explain the lack of cohesion in her thoughts" Alana added while flipping pages of medical records.

"Cohesion or No Cohesion: The fact of the matter is she reacted to Dr. Lecter.

We should continue on this path. Let Hannibal take lead with the psychoanalysis" Jack emphasized.

"Her apathy and loss of sight is due to a head trauma. I recommend an extension to her confinement.

Personality changes are unpredictable" Alana said while handing the chart back to the charge nurse.

There was a break of silence then Hannibal spoke "…You're saying that changes to her mental state won't be apparent if we keep her isolated?"

He was asking the question to prove a point. "Point taken…" Will muttered while nodding his head.

"I suggest we expose her to the outside world. Better that she deals with her fears now rather than later.

If there is really something wrong with her, diagnosing it early may mean better prognosis" Hannibal continued, as he crossed his legs and shrugged a shoulder.

"This dialogue has been going on for almost 2 hrs now; we need a different approach. We need to be drastic"

Jack shifted on his chair irritation and lack of sleep was starting take it's toll.

"Once the victim recovers. I'm giving Dr. Lecter access to her; under your observation of course." Jack continued leaning his head to Alana's direction.

"Why not give Dr. Lecter all the access; why do I need to observe?" Alana asked sounding offended.

"As much as you would like to deny it Dr. Bloom; you seem to have developed some kind of mistrust in my judgments;

We're giving you full access to her, while Dr. Lecter takes the lead. You be the good cop while Hannibal plays the bad cop. You can do that right Hannibal?"

If they knew his real nature, his stare would have been enough of an answer. "Yes I can." he still gave them a verbal.

* * *

Luna knew he was there. But how? Hannibal still can't tell.

Alana and Jack noticed how she reacted to him. After watching the video, Will did too.

She's not his typical prey but she's starting to spell danger for him.

Abigail wasn't as bold. Luna however, she is something else.

Jack entered the room and whispered to Alana. The expression on her face intrigued Hannibal, so he followed them out.

"Is she awake" he asked jack.

"Yes, i prefer Dr. Alana sees her first, being the good cop and all" Jack replied.

He was assigned to manage her care, he's supposed to take point. Did she specifically request for Alana?

He can't risk her telling anyone anything else, He's going to have to keep this doll very close.

"Should i head for the hospital now?" he asked Jack.

"Not yet, Dr. Lecter. I prefer your sessions with her to be out-patient. Your home office maybe?"

(This just gets better and better, he thought)

"Of course Jack" he acknowledged the suggestion.


	4. I am

Day of Discharge:

She still manifested apathy.

Vision wise, she's now able to distinguish silhouettes and shadows.

He was sure she stared him down during the interrogation. It still baffles him that she's practically blind.

BAU released her for house detention accompanied by a nurse attendant.

She is still crucial to the case. She can help them find unaccounted remains.

The victims were women of the night; But they have families that needed closure.

She will start her psychiatric evaluations the next day, then off to therapy if necessary.

Hannibal knew her attempts at avoiding another stint with him;

She used the doctor gender preference card.

Hannibal remained unaffected.

He knew Jack would never give in to a demand like that.

* * *

The first session:

Hannibal didn't even consider it a consultation.

Luna barely spoke.

The nurse attendant remained with her the whole time.

Formal introduction was the main objective of the first session so he allowed the nurse to stay.

He needs Luna to trust him.

She lived in the same roof as a killer and she did not know he was killing?

He knew she was an "Abigail" too, but he wanted to know in what sense.

He kept his cool as usual. If the nurse knew the danger she was in? If she had any idea about the thoughts looming in his head?

She'll probably jump out the window instead and give him time alone with his patient.

Patience and composure, is a predator's innate character.

* * *

The second session:

Hannibal led the nurse out to the waiting room.

Luna chose to sit on one of his arm less sofas.

The door opened.

She inhaled deeply, she is once again alone with this dark familiar presence.

The weight of his steps. The smell of his breath in the air.

The murderous rhythm of his heart; the beat he's trying so hard to mask.

She's certain this was the same presence that replaced her father's a few minutes after he left her room.

He is anguish waiting to happen.

"Good evening Luna" he interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to the direction of Hannibal's voice, "How's your night so far?" he asked.

She just stared. His voice was far away, that's a good sign.

"These sessions will run 4 times a week, it would be helpful if you participate" he took a deep breath while she kept her head down.

She tried to visualize the shape of her hands on her lap.

Then a sudden feeling of warmth was directly in front of her. He is close, Her thoughts warned her. He was so close that she could hear him breathe.

"Do you want to ask me a question, Luna?" his face was directly above her head now.

Her fingertips started to dig on the edge of the chair.

Do not budge and keep your guards up Luna told herself.

"Luna…?" The breathy whisper to her ear startled her and she fell of the chair.

Panic is starting to set in and it is clouding her senses.

On the floor now, she pushed herself back with her feet.

She was attempting to distance herself from where she thought he is.

Where are my silhouettes? They would really help me right now she thought.

She squinted while trying so hard to see something.

There was nothing.

This must be a closed space; no light permeating through.

Her chest is starting to tighten. Her breathing was now shallow and fast.

Calm yourself please, she repeated in her thoughts.

Hannibal watched the scene unfolding right in front of him. It was bemusing.

He expected fear but this was different.

This is not fear of uncertainty.

This is the fear of knowing.

She's anticipating some form of pain he thought.

Does she know about him? About what he is?

A mystery... He will enjoy solving.

He won't hurt me. He won't kill me.

My nurse is just outside. He can't do that. Luna tried to convince herself in her thoughts.

Her chest is getting heavier, the clouds forming in her head are starting to make her dizzy.

On all fours now, "I need air" Luna mumbles as her body slowly collapsed on the floor. Hannibal smiled.

"Please" she begged while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Breathe Luna" Hannibal tried to calm her down.

He knew he was the cause of her panic and it excites him.

But he can't let her pass out.

That wouldn't be smart.

Luna was shaking her head, sobbing, refusing the fake comfort Hannibal it attempting to offer.

"You were there… I know…" She said accusingly

Hannibal placed his arms on her shoulders.

He pulled her up to a sitting position against the wall

"Yes. I was there" he said as he watched her froze.


	5. Danger Ahead

After regaining her sense of composure.

"You killed my father?"

Luna is sitting limply on the floor just below Hannibal's watchful eyes;

It makes him wonder how she went from terrified to recklessly bold in a snap.

"He asked me to" Hannibal replied still mesmerized by her fortitude.

"He wanted it" he stressed while assessing her reaction.

* * *

Who knows how long she stayed plastered on the floor.

Strength and Reason seems to evade her today.

The nurse knocked on the door 3 times.

Hannibal instructed her to do so to remind them that the session should be over.

He knew he'd lose track of time with her; It's probably why he chose to give her late night appointments.

Last spot of everyday.

It allows him to extend sessions as necessary; Like tonight.

Still unsteady, Luna attempted to stand.

Once her footing was stable.

Luna made attempts at fixing the wrinkles on her dress by running her hands over them as if she could see.

She can't let the nurse suspect anything.

She wants Julia to think well of this session.

She'll be putting notes in the chart she hears her doodle on at night.

Hannibal held back the urge to tuck her undone hair behind her ear.

Such a fragile little thing; Such Resilience. His narcissistic soul rejoices.

The nurse came in and helped Luna to her wheelchair.

Once secured, the nurse started taking note of Hannibal's instructions.

A dose of sedative for the night.

A room void of light when she sleeps and complete silence.

He wouldn't want her to break down like that again and crash.

He needs her in tip top shape for the coming days.

After completing her notes, the nurse went to push Luna's chair towards the exit.

Have a good night Hannibal said.

The nurse acknowledged it with a nod.

* * *

The nurse called in to cancel the upcoming session.

She said Luna was burning up and it wouldn't be wise to overwork her with a day out.

Hannibal agreed to reschedule it for Saturday.

Saturday came.

The nurse left a voice mail last minute.

Cancelling once more.

The message was abrupt and this time she did not provide a reason.

Hannibal is starting to get the feeling that he needs to do home visits.

It would be rude not too.

* * *

Luna woke up to a really bad headache. Julia keeps putting her to sleep.

The nurse did not give her any sedatives today. It probably means she's better now.

She heard her stomach growl. She's so hungry she could eat a whale she thought.

She sat up on the bed and breathe in her surrounding.

It sounds like Julia is making dinner downstairs, or is it breakfast?

What time is it anyway?

She decided to ignore the questions in her head and feel for the white cane Julia gave her.

She never used one before because she never had the need to; she still doesn't think she needs it.

Julia was so upset the last time she refused to use it.

The nurse reiterated how beneficial it is for her to use one.

"Yes, your eyes are slowly healing but it will take time" Julia educated her.

"...and considering your predicament, you need to develop self reliance Luna" Julia was disappointed but never mad.

Julia is advocating her independence; that's how she knows the nurse really cares.

She can't find her cane.

Did Julia move it? she's starving, she decided to dismiss the need to use it.

Julia will understand; Hunger is a matter of life and death. She giggled.

She stood up and started walking.

Touching walls and table edges, then reaching for the door.

Making sure she's taking careful steps.

Memorizing this house his not on her priority list as of yet.

"Julia!?" she called out.

Luna was downstairs now.

She's been bumping into things; she thinks she'll be black and blue by the time she reaches the kitchen.

The thought of food occupied her mind.

Sausage, Bacon, Pancakes and Eggs and Smoothies.

Cake! Oh my! Moist chocolate cake!

Her imagination made her so giddy she took a misstep. She tripped and fell.

A painful sensation hit her; "I just want food" she cried out.

"Why is it so hard to get?" she realized she was talking to herself, she yelled silly! at her own thoughts.

With the use of her hands, she started to feel for what caused her fall.

Her hands touched the marble floor.

A tingling sensation run up her spine when she realized she was holding on to someone's foot.

She took a deep breath and moved her hand upwards.

A leg... A hand and her heart stopped a beat.

Her white cane...

With all the courage she could muster at that moment, she reached out for a face and froze.

"Julia?" she whispered.

Who's in the kitchen then?

Her hands were trembling, goosebumps were all over her.

Crawling on all fours she hurried to find someplace to hide.

She remembered there was a table near where she was.

She found it and crawled under it.

With both hands covering her mouth she tried to muffle an outcry.

Her whole body was shaking; Fear was overwhelming her.

"Hello Luna"… a voice in front of her…

She was grabbed by the feet so suddenly that she fell back; her head hit the floor hard.

As her consciousness dwindled; her last thoughts were, he's going to kill me.


	6. The Crossroad

She opened her eyes.

She felt herself being dragged to the direction of the kitchen.

The smell of cheap male perfume lingers in the air.

He dropped her feet; She heard the thud but she did not feel the pain that usually follows.

The man's shadow kept passing by her field of vision; he's concocting a plan and she's not brave enough to imagine.

She needs to regain control of her body fast, But how? She can't even feel her legs and her arms are very heavy right now.

Did he drug me? she wondered.

She heard him walk out of the room; It was an opening that she had to take.

She extended her arms. Reaching out for something that may prove useful.

A chair. By grabbing it, she was able to pull herself up into a sitting position.

Now she needs to find something she can use to defend herself.

Realizing there was none where she was, she dragged herself using both of her heavy arms.

The sound of the kitchen door swinging open terrified her.

A sense of panic hit her and she scrambled crawling for the door.

Broken glasses were cutting through her skin as she dragged her weight.

She felt familiar hands grab her by the legs for the second time tonight.

He was dragging her back.

Desperately, she clung on to a post.

When she refused to let go, a foot pressed on her lower back and a hand pulled her by the hair.

It rattled her. He's going to break my spine she thought.

With all the strength she could muster, she used her torso to budge his foot off her and turn around so she's on her back facing her assailant.

He jump sat on her torso, knocking the air out of her.

Her legs were still unmovable.

A momentary sense of panic ensues, she gasps, chest heaving.

He had both of her arms pinned.

His face lowered beside hers, she felt heavy breathing on her cheek.

"I will kill you like a fish" he whispered as he giggled menacingly.

His left hand went down her neck strangling her.

She tried to budge him off her again, but he was too strong.

A sense of helplessness made her want to cry.

I'm alone and hopeless, It would be easier to give up her thoughts bartered.

She lost hold of her wakefulness.

Then a loud cracking sound.

Her thoughts grew quiet.

After that a familiar voice "Luna… Luna…"

* * *

BAU got a call, a body was found, the victim's clothing is similar to that of the master's victims.

Jack: Call Will Graham now.

* * *

After debating with Dr. Bloom, BAU left Will to his own thoughts doing what he does best.

Jack Crawford waited until Will was lucid enough to discuss the profile.

"The killer is female"

"A copy cat?" Jack asked

"No, she's the original killer"

"What made you think that she's the original?" Jack sounded surprised

"She is privy to details we never made public, and details we haven't even figured out yet"

"But Anton Luminosi confessed, this may be an accomplice's failed attempt, that's why the victim was discarded" Jack reminded and suggested.

"I don't think so; I see Anton Luminosi more of an accomplice now."

"Luna Luminosi may know something about the second killer. Get Doctor Lecter on the line; I need to verify if she's stable enough to discuss the case with us"


	7. Curiosity

This changes everything, Hannibal thought to himself as he removed all unnecessary traces of his presence in the house.

Luna was still unconscious in the kitchen.

He hasn't fully evaluated the damage caused by the attacker yet.

Moving her might cause unnecessary damage to her mobility, so he left her on the floor.

Once done he headed for the kitchen.

He heard Luna groaning.

She must be waking up he thought.

She was moving to a sitting position when he got to where she was. "Luna?" he called.

The familiar voice made her turn her head to it's direction

"Doctor Lecter?" she said weakly.

He made haste towards her and assisted her to sitting position.

"There's someone here..." she whispered.

"I know..." he answered, his voice tainted with danger and pride.

"Did you kill him?" she asked.

"Yes, He was trying to kill you"

Hannibal was obviously telling her that he saved her life.

"He's still beside you" he said. With that Luna started to quiver by instinct.

Hannibal placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down "You're safe now, he's dead"

Then she remembered Julia, "Where's Julia?" she asked him.

"She's dead too" he answered casually.

"Should we call Jack Crawford now?" he cut her midway through her thoughts.

Curious of how she will react.

"Yes" she answered.

There was so much going on in her head.

It feels like the answer should be no, but she said Yes.

Hannibal took his phone out of his pocket.

Turned it on and started to press the numbers.

"Doctor" Luna stopped him, placing a hand on the arm that held the phone.

Hannibal looked at her intently.

"Shouldn't we take care of him first?"

Hannibal gave an inward _satisfied smile_…

* * *

EMT entered the scene first.

Jack wanted everything to be discreet.

Julia was working for whoever wanted to kill Luna.

And that person could be the original killer.

Hannibal explained that it's possible Julia changed her mind and that decision led to her death.

Jack questioned his presence "Julia cancelled 2 of Luna's sessions without reason" Hannibal started to explain

"I decided to check up on her" he concluded.

"You're lucky doctor" Jack patted him on the shoulder.

Alana and Jack came to the conclusion that his arrival drove the assailant away.

* * *

She was not given a new charge nurse.

No more House detention.

She is now considered the main witness; the only witness.

BAU decided to make the night of the attack's information restricted.

She'll stay under witness protection for the meantime.

She will resume therapy under the supervision of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Alana Bloom.

Someone tried to kill their witness, letting them assume the attack was successful is the best option right now.

It was pretty much the same house, only this was in a high security compound.

* * *

Session:

"How are you feeling today?" Hannibal asked Luna

"Confused and sad" she replied, her hand tightened its grip on the white cane that Julia gave her.

Her mind was still clustered with thoughts she can't put together

"Sad about what?"

"Julia"

"Julia tried to hurt you, she was planning to kill you."

"Yes she did at first. I had a feeling she was, but she became my friend and everyone gets to grieve for a friend"

"You knew about it?"

"Yes"

"Tell me more about that"

"Can we not talk about sad things right now doctor?"

"Is it overwhelming you?"

"Yes" she paused.

"Too much grief, there's too much _bad_ going on and it's exhausting..." she continued.

"Okay, is there a specific topic you would like to discuss with me?" Hannibal inquired.

"Not at the moment, No" she looked at him intently and asked

"Can a patient and her doctor remain quiet for a session?"

Hannibal finds the question odd but answered.

"Had you been one of my paying patients, i would suggest you make wise use of the time to get well.

Our circumstances however are different, so I will allow it"

"Thank you doctor"

Hannibal was surprised at their capability to maintain a pleasant session.

Personality wise the two of them should crash, a probability of 8 times in 10.

* * *

Hannibal is staying over for the night.

He was hesitant at first, he knew that being in close proximity to her would be a challenge.

Her scent hasn't faded one bit, the scent of maple syrup and milk, he should commend Anton Luminosi for that.

Luminosi's meticulous regimen for taking care of her.

Exposing her to just enough light, just enough air.

He probably watches what he feeds his daughter like Hannibal watches what he eats.

When the time comes he thought to himself, I will experience her front row.

He would really like to start now, while she sleeps.

Hannibal's trail of thought was distracted by sounds outside his room.


	8. The Change

_Hannibal stepped out of the room and saw Luna just as she turned on the light switch._

_He wondered, what does she need the light for? Then he realized "Silhouettes"._

_It was almost midnight and she was headed for the kitchen._

_How can someone be into food this much? He wondered, then a thought…_

_The sudden freedom she was subjected to after her father's demise._

_She didn't even know how to tie her own hair properly._

_He remembers noticing Julia (the now dead nurse) doing that for her during their first session._

_He can only imagine how fascinated she must have been about everything._

_Julia, accomplished a connection with her in less than a week of being together._

_It has been one of the constant riddles in his mind._

_Well, It's his turn now, if only he can stay here every day._

_Hmm… he purred… A blank slate…_

_Then again he killed her father; the idea of Luna trusting him right away was far fetch. _

_He's pretty sure he'll get there._

_Out of curiosity. __He decided to follow her._

* * *

_Luna was hungry, she didn't have Julia to do taste tests with anymore._

_She remembered the cakes they experimented with, the variety of pancake flavors Julia made her try._

_Then she thought of the white cane that she obviously forgot to use again... If Julia was here, she'd be really annoyed._

_The thoughts started to make her sad. She shook her head trying to rid of the feeling._

_Luna's back straightened at the awareness that someone was watching her, "Doctor?" she asked. _

"_Yes…" Hannibal answered, Luna's wary returned to calm._

_Luna started walking towards the cupboard with her hand tracing the kitchen table's edge._

_Searching for something, Cookies and Milk! her mind excitedly yelled. It was the easiest thing she can fix on her own._

"_Are you staying doctor?" She asked, "Yes, I'm thinking turkey sandwich and a glass of milk"_

_At least they were on the same page with milk she thought._

_She opened the refrigerator grabbed the milk carton, and placed it on the table._

_Then she opened one cabinet and took out 2 glasses, holding both to her chest she says "Doctor would you like cookies instead?"_

_Hannibal chuckled._

_She turned to face him, intent at seeing what he looked like laughing, hoping against hope she could._

_She realized it was sarcasm in his tone, "I don't think it's wise for me to use a knife" she points out._

_Hearing her almost offended tone, "My apologies Luna…" She did not react._

_Hannibal continued... "To make up for it, if you are willing to wait; I would like to prepare our midnight meal"_

_Luna remained quiet, she was already hungry and she already had her mind set on Cookies._

_"Can we do that next time? can cookies suffice for tonight?" she asked._

_Hannibal surrendered, "Okay my lady, can we at least warm the milk?" he asked jokingly as he took the bag of cookies from the stock shelf._

_"Of course" she answered smiling._

* * *

_Luna was scheduled to see Dr. Bloom before noon._

_She was rummaging through her bags, trying to find something to wear. _

_Running around the room trying to memorize every corner, in case she stays longer this time._

_She heard the gates open while she was attempting to untangle her shower hair. _

_Her father always said her brown hair must be kept long with the curls neat, "it enhances your beauty" his exact words. _

_She hoped it was that easy._

_She could hear voices in the house, it's Dr. Bloom, she smiled, finally she's going to be in the company of another Lady._

* * *

_The long drive felt short._

_Dr. Bloom talked a lot and she was very pleasant. _

_She was scheduled for an evaluation and some tests._

_She should be scared but oddly she felt safe. _

_Her doctor was like sunshine. _

* * *

_"I'm driving by the crime scene that Will is profiling right now to check on him, should i drop you home first or would you like to go with me?" Alana asked._

_"I'd love to go" Luna replied._

_"You'll have to stay with me at all times, agree?" Alana emphasized_

_"Can i stay in the car? agree?" Luna was being adorable_

_Alana giggled, "Okay agree"_

* * *

Will was sitting on the steps of a cottage, his turn was done.

The vivid pictures were still in his head, he's getting more in control now, unlike before.

He was listening to the sound of water, there was a lake conveniently located behind the cottage... the actual crime scene.

* * *

Luna stayed in the car with the windows down.

She was dying for fresh air.

The Sunlight directly hitting her face. It felt nice.

She can hear Dr. Blooms footsteps, she's coming towards her.

The doctor's heart beat was fast; the happy kind of fast.

The car door opened.

"Just another lovely day at work doctor?" Luna quipped...

"Oh she speaks" Will said jokingly while collecting something from the driver seat.

she was stunned for a moment, how can she not feel him coming? that was a first.

"We're dropping will off, then i'll take you back" Dr. Bloom said.

engrossed in her own thoughts, she remained quiet.


	9. Stooges

_She endured as they laughed at each other's Psychology themed jokes._

"_God let this end" she prayed._

_They were ignoring her, she took that as a good thing._

_Will most specially; she was okay with that._

_The last thing she needs right now is one more person psychoanalyzing her._

_In a way she knew he's trying to figure her out; Everyone has been doing that lately_

_To stay in a good mood she tried to drown the idea that he is gauging her._

_He was dubbed the __Chesapeake Ripper__ wasn't he? _

_She heard that on her first night at BAU_

_He doesn't have the right to be judgy._

_Is he even qualified to say who or what she is?_

_Then again they say she's a serial killer's daughter… right? Must be true then._

_Then she thought of her father._

_Can someone as gentle and loving as her father be a killer?_

_Was he killing on every occasion he hid her? Is that why he got her a separate living space?_

_All the instances __he told her he was doing everything he can to protect her._

_It turns out he was the killer? _

_The thought broke her heart._

_Then again He's her father… killer or no killer he was a good father"_

_"My idea of right and wrong must be twisted…" she thought_

_Then a sudden stop: Her head hit the back of the passenger seat._

_Dr. Bloom apologized to both of them._

_Alana was so immersed in the story Will was telling she missed his street._

"_It's my fault don't apologize, its only two blocks away. I can walk from here" Will said smiling._

_His voice has a certain charm to it, must be what got Dr. Bloom hooked._

_Dr. Bloom apologized again, Luna transferred back to the passenger seat._

* * *

_The trip was long… it was almost 6 pm when they got to the compound._

_Dr. Bloom gave her a few instructions, medications she had to take._

_At first they waited together at the gate, what's taking them so long to open up?_

_Dr. Bloom got a call, she had to leave… she did hesitantly, while saying she'll have someone come to the gate._

_Luna pressed the button again and made sure who ever was inside could see her face on the intercom._

_She did this 4 more times before the big gates moved to the side._

_She's been standing outside for half an hour now, good thing she had a cardigan on and was in flats._

_She heard giggles on the intercom as she walked through._

_She paid them no heed. she didn't have the strength to care._

_She was tired as hell, and the breeze made her realize it was already getting late._

_She walked a few more meters dragging her steps, lazily moving her white cane side to side. _

_Once inside she went upstairs, __straight _to her room. 

_Washed, changed and went to bed._

* * *

_She was awakened by sounds of laughing, 2 female one male._

_She sat up and reached for her white cane._

_She breathed in and out trying to soothe her pounding headache. _

_She heard the gates open, a car came in, sounds like the car Dr. Lecter drives._

_The laughing was still audible, she turned the lights on in her room._

_The laughing grew louder. _

"_What could be so funny this late at night?" Hannibal asked._

_The 3 patrol just stared. _

_Haughtily the male patrol asked "What could our patient possibly need this late at night?"_

_The patrols were new, not the ones who were assigned to the facility 3 days ago._

"_Replacements I assume" Hannibal said with polite sarcasm._

_They gave him a sneer._

Jack Crawford came out of the car after overhearing the exchange.

"_If you haven't been already, let me brief you on Patrol access when Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Alana Bloom are around" he said with authority._

"_No one is allowed within the gates. No Questions and __No side comments on what our patient needs this late at night._

_If the doctors require your help they will inform you." Jack was walking around them._

"_For Formality I am FBI Special Agent Jack Crawford Head of Behavioral Sciences.__This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter; Psychiatrist,_

_You met Dr. Alana Bloom earlier" The three acted unaware._

"_Oh let me refresh your memory, She was the doctor at the gates earlier…_

_The one with __**The Patient**__" emphasis on the last word_

"_She's one of our psychiatrists as well"_

_Now that introductions are over, you may head to your respective posts._

* * *

Hannibal and Jack went inside,

Dr. Bloom sounded a bit concerned earlier, guilty even, the witness can't be left alone, specially in unsecured areas

But circumstances required her urgent attention she had to leave in haste.

She called both Hannibal and Jack Crawford,

Luckily they were together, Jack made some calls, that's when the compound's main house remotely accessed the facility and opened the gates.

Sending captured videos to Jack Crawford.

Hannibal can only imagine the dismay Jack Crawford must be experiencing right now, towards the credibility of the team he has put up here.

"Alana told me she told Luna to take a sedative for the night." Hannibal broke the silence

"The light in her room was open when we came." Jack answered while he was still dwelling in his thoughts.

"She did not take it then" Hannibal sounded a bit uphauled by her lack of obedience.

"Yes... But that's good right?... Her mind is clear so we can proceed with what we talked about earlier." Jack quipped as if an idea just lit up his mood.


	10. Inside

_She was hesitant at first…_

_Jack was subtle but his point was clear, she didn't have a choice. _

_Hannibal tried to make her see the advantages of what they are about to do._

_Reassuring her that it wouldn't hurt._

_She chose to just go with it._

_Jack left the room, giving them the privacy they need._

_Hannibal made sure nothing would distract them by closing the door, the windows and the curtains._

_He instructed her to lie down, she obeyed… removing the covers of her big bed._

_He told her to keep calm and close her eyes._

_"Listen to my Voice… Just my voice and drown out everything else" he said…_

_Luna can't believe she's putting all her trust in him._

_What if something goes wrong, what will happen to her then?_

_Will her brain be fried?_

_Her memories, will they be wiped clean…?_

_There was a strange comfort in that she thought._

_He instructed her to stay calm but an inner turmoil was building inside her._

_Then his voice finally started to drown her thoughts._

_"Breathe in 1…2…3… Breathe out 1…2…3… ...10" he said in the background of Luna's mind..._

_She can hear him repeating the breathing cycle… they are getting louder in her head… until his voice was all she could hear..._

_The arm Luna had on her chest fell to her side…_

_And like on cue Hannibal started her Hypnotherapy._

* * *

_Earlier that day: _

_Jack was listening intently to Hannibal, _

_The bureau gave him a month to shed light to the other victim's whereabouts._

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

_Alana had suggested it prior but he didn't really give it much thought._

_Hannibal explained that the procedure will allow Luna to connect missed memories, anything the serial might have shared with her._

_She may also tap into the thoughts and feelings, her consciousness may have blocked due to trauma, painful or otherwise._

_She will be in a temporary trance, Yes, it's not a conventional procedure but neither is it unusual._

_And studies have shown it works and __it's safe._

_Depending on how deep they have to go or how she would respond, he may need to do multiple sessions._

* * *

_The session progressed._

_Hannibal was in a waiting game for Luna's responses._

_They were going around a memory during the time she still had her vision._

_"He was standing by the sink washing blood off his hands… he smelled like rain and sweat and something else… he was fidgeting, like he was scared" she answered._

_Hannibal became curious, fidget? Her father was restless with fear after a kill?_

_That was uncommon, considering her father has been a serial killer for a while now._

_"Where did he go after being by the sink?" he followed up_

_"He stayed where he was, walked back and forth... then he took a deep breath... and then he yelled for me…"_

_"He called for you?"_

_"Yes…"_

_Hannibal's eyes squinted… He stood up and went to Jack…_

_Today's session was over, Jack decided to head home…_

_it's late and Hannibal said he can only do 45 minutes of hypnotherapy today instead of the usual 1 hour since it's Luna's first._

_It wasn't enough but he can sleep better... A break on the first session, the serial wasn't working alone…_

* * *

___He had to lie to Jack..._

_Hannibal went back in the room… decided to carry on with his questions… _

_"What did your father ask of you"_

_"He wanted me to sit on a chair"_

_"Why"_

_"He stares at me..."_

_It confused Hannibal..._

_"He stares"_

_"Yes... He stares and he thinks"_

_"After that, what does he do"_

_"He stood up... and fixed my hair, he's smiling and he asks me about my day at school"_

_"School?"_

_"Yes... college"_

_and then the snapping sounds from his timer started, a whole hour has passed... it wasn't enough.. __Hannibal__ needed more time..._

_"Luna... open your eyes"_

_She obeyed..._


	11. The Memories

_Luna slept until late in the afternoon, she was awakened by thirst,_

_Still half awake she sipped from the glass of water on her bedside table_

_She kept her eyes closed, mindful of her breathing…_

_She thought about her session with Dr. Lecter last night._

_She tried to piece together memories, but there were still blank spaces._

_Then a knock on the door… "Come in" Luna directed_

"_Hello Luna" It was Dr. Bloom…_

* * *

_Dr. Bloom stayed by the door, _

"_I was made aware you were with Dr. Lecter until late last night…" Dr. Bloom started_

"…_and you're just waking up now… You must have been really tired"_

_Luna smiled and nodded, she didn't know why she felt a tinge of embarrassment_

"_I have food…!" Alana said while holding up paper bags of take out as if Luna can see them_

_Luna jolted to a sitting position, she was starving…_

_Some of Luna's memories are seeping through the cracks now…_

_Nothing substantial yet, but she was happy that she did not forget them when she woke up_

"_Can we discuss how the Hypnotherapy session went last night?" she asked Luna_

"_Yes we may… are we having a session now?" she asked_

"_No, this is not a session, just 2 women talking over dinner… So how was it?"_

"_I gained bits and pieces of memories; they are still vague though...haven't really discussed it with Dr. Lecter. __I kinda fell asleep right after the session"_

"_Do you want to tell me about them?"_

"_Not sure how to… maybe next time, when they make more sense?"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Was it Dr. Lecter who told you about the therapy last night?" Luna asked_

"_No, it was Jack… I didn't ask for details though"_

"_Good thing you came by… I don't think I have the energy to make dinner for myself"_

"_Thought so, patrols informed Jack you stayed in the room the whole day, so I figured you were dead beat"_

"_Are we going somewhere tomorrow?" _

"_Your next evaluation at the hospital will be next month; Dr. Lecter will keep tabs on you mostly" _

"_I see… this is good… did you make these?"_

"_Oh… no… it's take out" Alana said while laughing as chopsticks drop a broccoli in her mouth._

* * *

_Luna walked around the house… "What to do… what to do…?" she was bored_

_She ate leftovers for breakfast, this take out thing is good… she thought she should have more of that…_

_Dr. Alana didn't think it was possible for her to get them herself so she will bring some the next time she sees Luna._

_She promised herself she'd steer clear of her room today, _

_she's been there almost 48 hrs straight, it's starting to feel too much_

"_Maybe I should transfer to a different room" a thought_

_Then again she was the girl who was strapped to a chair in a room for who knows how long… _

_She giggled at her own thought…_

"_What's funny" Hannibal asked, Luna didn't notice him arrive, and what time is it anyway?_

"_Something I remembered doctor, are we having our session early today?" she asked._

"_No, were not… I'm early because I promised you dinner" _

"_That's tonight!? Are we having take out?" she asked excited_

_Hannibal was taken aback "No we're not, and how'd you know about take outs?"_

"_Oh, Dr. Bloom brought some last night they were delish!" she answered all smiles._

Hannibal was still trying to recover from her last quip "_First, Take out… Now, delish? Where did you learn that word?"_

"_I Heard it on TV, a cooking show was on earlier… been listening to TV the whole day"_

"_I see, I don't think I'd advise the practice of TV all day… I wish I can get you books to read" _

_His words stung a bit, but she chose to ignore it, she's been sensitive lately…_

_That time of the month is probably approaching_

"_I just came by some fresh ingredients and I was inspired to cook"_

"_Can I stay in the kitchen with you while you cook doctor… it's been a slow day you see"_

"_Of course"_

_Hannibal gave Luna a glass of wine, watching her reaction to its taste… he finds the way her face distorts when exposed to new taste amusing,_

_He waited for her face to change back to it's mellow tranquility as it always does._

_All she drinks is milk and Orange juice, she's like a child._

_Hannibal started to sear the meat._

_Enjoying the smell of his cooking he was lost in thought._

_He was surprised when a pair of hands slowly made its way around his upper left arm,_

_He looked down to his side at Luna, curious…_

"_This smell is familiar…" Luna said as she breathes in, still in some sort of trance as if she was remembering something._

"_This is not meat… is it doctor?" she inquired lifting her gaze to where she though Hannibal's face was._

_Hannibal started to tighten his grip on the cutting knife he had on his right hand._

"_It smells like burning flesh" Hannibal was stunned. She knows the smell of flesh?_

_And then she let him go, walking back towards the living room… leaving Hannibal confused._

_He turned down the heat, and followed Luna, _

_When he reached the open space Luna was already on her way to her room… he followed suit._

_She left the door open; she was seated on the edge of her bed, still lost in thought. _


	12. Unguarded

_Luna felt a disturbing familiarity in that aroma…_

_She couldn't figure what it was and it's making her heart beat really fast_

_It was flesh she was sure of that… or was she? Her memories have been playing tricks on her lately…_

_Too caught up in her confusion she didn't realize she already scurried out of the kitchen_

_She is now in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed clutching the sheets tight._

"_Is everything all right?" it was Dr Lecter… Luna turned towards the door._

_She gave him a forced smile, "Yes… I'm okay doctor… just started to feel tired"…_

_That should get him out of her hair for the meantime… _

_Once the sound of his footsteps disappeared she stood up and made a way to the window_

_She needed air… to wash out the smell from her nostrils…_

_Is Doctor Lecter doing these things on purpose? Provoking her… he knows I can't control my responses yet_

_They are all too unfamiliar… _

_She needs time to figure out what's causing these little curveballs of emotion._

_And take hold of the reigns fast..._

_She raised her face up to the warmth of the sun… the weather was perfect… she should go out…_

* * *

_The patrols weren't on their usual post so it was easy for her to go out, _

_The gates were open… it was weird but since it was to her advantage she didn't care_

_The air was blowing through her dress… she liked wearing dresses… _

_They had to be the billowy ones… ones with skirt hems that extend when you go around and around…_

_Her hair was always down… _

_She found the perfect spot…_

_Just a few blocks away from the facility_

_After laying the small blanket she had with her, she laid and stared up into the sky…_

_All she saw was white but she was certain it was beautiful;_

_She turned, now laying on her stomach_

_Her cheeks pressed on the silk scarf;_

_The shade from the tree and the fresh air was perfect and it calmed her thoughts._

_Her arms extended to her sides, her fingers touching the grass_

_Her toes touched the hemline of the blanket… _

_She closed her eyes… and then sleep took over._

* * *

_He's been around the house and back looking for his patient._

_He left the gate open and that was a mistake... did someone get in?_

_It was already 8:30 pm… she already missed their session._

_last he saw her it was a little after lunch... where could she have gone?_

_Should he call Jack? Would that be wise?_

_Then the door opened…_

_Luna headed__ for her room, a trail of ground dirt followed her._

_Luna went into the shower to clean__ up,_

_What time is it anyway? She had a feeling she's in trouble,_

_How can a grownup be so irresponsible?! She reprimanded herself._

_She turned the shower knob… got out and donned a short cotton dress for bed,_

_Combed her hair slippers on and then sat on her bed after turning the lights out._

_She's not ready to face the doctor yet, she'll have to explain, she'd rather go to sleep._

_And then a glimmer of light entered her room… _

"_Luna" she stood up._

_"I'm sorry doctor… I was just about to…"_

_The air was knocked out of her lungs as her body hit a wall…_

_His head was bent with his forehead resting on hers, she felt him breathing on her face._

_His hands pinned her on the wall by her upper arm, fear crawled up her spine... _

"_Where were you?" he asked_

"_I was out by the fields… I fell asleep… I'm sorry doc…" she stuttered_

_Hannibal shushed her… they stayed this way for who knows how long_

_She was frozen, it wouldn't be wise to anger him more, if this man was strong enough to subdue her father, then he must be crazy strong._

_Then as if nothing happened "I'm sorry… I lost control… let's forget everything…" and r__eleased both her arms_

_As he moved towards the door he asked _"You're hungry. _I'll reheat the food"_

_It was a statement that sounded like an order..._

* * *

_Luna didn't follow him out…_

_He didn't take it against her, _

_He needed the distance anyway, maybe she needed it too..._

_ He might lose control again... Today she was carelessly rude... he's not even sure if she knew she was rude._

_Hannibal as if on automatic uncovered the plates on the table and warmed the food up one at a time… _

_How can she have so much power over me? He asked himself,_

_I own her and yet it feels like she can do anything she wants with me_

_His instincts are telling him it's time he took her,_

_Luna's scent distracted him from his thoughts, _

_She sat on the table; Hannibal placed a plate in front of her, and said "Dig In"_

_He watched as she ate… every bite felt like she was calling his name. _

_Something was boiling up inside of him, he decided to join in, it is his dinner after all._

* * *

_After dinner he asked Luna if she still wanted to have the session she missed._

_She said yes of course with guilt still painted on her face._

_She laid down on the bed and placed pillows on her chest,_

_ Hannibal removed them, s__aying what she did was a form of "Guarding" and he needed her to be open._

_After 30 minutes of therapy… he looked down on his notes..._

_Her coffee preference: With milk_

_The book she was reading: something about a Hangman's Heart._

_The name of the guy she met in the memory: Hansen_

_The bread spread she enjoys: Hazelnut_

_She was independent,_

_She had an apartment near school… _

_She was living alone… _

_She stared at Luna lying in bed_

_They just had dinner and yet something about her incites his hunger._

_The possibilities… _

_He woke her up… decided they__ will discuss her progress in the morning... _

* * *

_Hannibal woke up, to a noise that seemed like stealthy steps…_

_Whoever was being sneaky certainly didn't know about his heightened senses,_

_He remembered the gate… Is it still open?_

_He opened the door wide without even making the slightest squeak, it was very dark, _

_Patrols were ordered to stay out of the gate when he's around, session confidentiality and all…_

_Could it be possible someone was able to get through them?_

_Yeah possible, but not through him… _

_He took a step out of the room, his senses still on alert…_

_With thoughts about the things he'd like to do to Luna still on his mind_

_With adrenaline still rushing through his veins, he moved towards the direction the sound was coming from._

_With complete awareness of the vast space in the dark living room,_

_He stared at the narrow hallway ahead and saw a hooded figure._

_Did they know Luna was here?_

_He followed the figure's trail_

_The sound of the steps stopped, __Hannibal retreated a few steps,_

_His back was against one of the pillars now, the ones that lead to the narrow hallway_

_Moonlight was hitting his face_

_He leans forward trying to take a peek at whatever was making the noise earlier; his vision is not adjusting properly._

_With his heartbeat still at its normal rate, he asked himself, "Should he prevent the attack or should he observe?"_

_Then he remembered, the master mutilating himself at his behest, __Hannibal did agree to keep Luna safe from the world, a dying man's last request,_

"_Safe from the world" he thought… "Just from the world… not from himself" a little loophole…_

_Prevention it is then…_

_There's another open space after the hall, the house being spacious is such a disadvantage right now._

_It wouldn't be smart to dash into the dark as the attacker might come from any direction he is after all unarmed and he values his life more than anything._

_As he inhaled to breathe, a scent signaled a presence to his right…_

_He hurled himself towards that direction pushing the assailant hard on the wall,_

_A grunt set a hint of familiarity, but he was in a trance, His hand was already covering half a face,_

_Fingers start to claw on his arms trying to pull or push them away somehow._

_The more he felt the struggle the more it elated him_

"_Doc…to…r" Luna tried to say… She couldn't breathe… she kept kicking to be released, hitting his arm with clasped hands._

_He blankly stared at her and that made her panic increase, she moved to her left losing balance…_

_They fell on the floor; he's on top of her now smothering and crushing her at the same time… _

"_Stupid move" she thought…_

_Blurriness was starting to take over, her legs became weak then her arms… she felt air start to ease in but it was not enough..._

* * *

_He realized it; his right hand was still covering her mouth_

_Luna was unconscious on the floor and he was on top of her_

_Hannibal stared taking in the view, He feels power… _

_This is not one of his vivid imaginations… this is real…_

_Her body warmth against his, her scent,_

_His right hand moved to pull her neck towards his face, he nuzzled her ear taking in everything,_

_He was drowning in her, ready to bite, he opened his mouth… then his mind snapped at him "No!"_

_His other arm tightened around her waist, almost breaking her, he breathe her in one last time then with all the self control he could muster…_

_Hannibal raked his teeth on her shoulder without breaking her skin…_

_He wants this, but not yet…_

_His body moved to her right lying on the floor, He sat up and pressed his ear to her chest, his eyes closed _

_He was curious; he started listening to her heart beat, hearing her breathe…_

_She was peaceful and he wanted that, coveted it in fact…_

_She was safe and sound..._

_He realized the irony in it, his face stayed on her chest,_

_Then he felt a hand on his face… "Doctor?"_

_The warmth in her touch kindled his hunger again._


	13. Undoing

_Without hesitation Hannibal came up and melded her mouth with his,_

_He can't and he won't hold it any longer…_

_Hannibal paused to look at her expression and saw confusion painted all over her face, _

_He closed his eyes resting his forehead on hers, what the hell is he doing? he asked himself,_

_Being the rational man he is this should not have happened at all, he was about to apologize _

_… but to his surprise, He felt her lips graze his, pressing harder as if trying to mimic his earlier gesture… __a hand stroking his cheek_

_He opened his eyes, smiled and kissed her back, cupping her face with one hand, unconsciously stroking her shoulder with the other._

_She started breathing in harshly, and with that his kiss became more and more demanding…_

_He didn't realize his hand was already raking the creamy skin of her waist, he had a fistful of the very thin garment she called a dress... _

_so that's what the hooded robe was for, she was almost naked, she whimpered as his fingers raked harder..._

_so he decided on another pause… he felt a bit woozy… it could be the blood rushing through his head…_

_He was on fire… He felt her pull her body up against his, pressing herself to him,_

_Ignited, Hannibal filled the room with his groans, He dove back to her mouth, this time more insistent; she responded fervently..._

_He lost it… He parted her legs by nudging himself between them, he heard her gasp of surprise but he didn't care. _

_He was too far in to hold back now…_

_His hand moved lower, pulling the skirt that served as barrier upwards exposing her thighs, then higher_

_His fingers raked her midriff... she reacted by pushing her buttocks upwards against him, _

_Everything about her was so inviting, and from tonight onwards, He's taking his claim... She's His_

_without breaking their connection, he placed his hands behind her knees and pulled her legs up and around his waist,_

_Her hands started to stroke his face… urging him calling his name…_

_"Doctor… Doctor…" __Almost a sob now…_

_He was confused as she started to shake him… How the hell did she get up from under him so fast?_

_did he hurt her, he should have decided on a safe word... _

_Sobbing now she called out to him… "Please… wake up doctor" _

_Why the hell is she asking him to wake up? I'm awake... or is he?_

_Then the world started to turn, he realized he was on the floor and she was kneeling beside him, her knees pressed on the side of his ribs, _

_She was shaking him, with her hands on his chest._

_Then he started to feel her move away._

_He grabbed her arms and pulled her back._

* * *

_Luna decided she was going to call someone outside to help her, _

_The doctor stopped moving and she was now pretty sure he was unconscious, it's all her fault_

_What did she do? god why can't she remember?_

_She was about to stand up when she was yanked back,_

_She yelled "Ow" instantaneously as her knees met the floor,_

_Realizing the doctor's hands were wrapped tightly on her wrist_

_Her hands went up his face again, "are you awake now doctor?"_

_With a heavy chest Hannibal answered "Yes" a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_He opened his eyes and sat up with his back against a wall._

* * *

_After both of them regained a level of consciousness,_

_Hannibal evaluated the situation._

_He instructed Luna to hold the ice pack against the back of her head._

_He did the same on his forehead; he didn't even realize it, he must have hit the floor hard... _

_He applied ointment on her knees, then he sat on the sofa opposite her, _

_staring at her, he reminisced what he now knows as his conjured imagination earlier,_

_starting low, he took in the sight of her legs, her thighs now covered by the thin skirt he vividly remembered pulling up, _

_The breast his chest was comfortably pressed on earlier, then, her mouth… her mouth seemed bruised,_

_Actually there's blood on the side, he came closer…_

_Calling her out of her thoughts, "Luna, Your lips are bruised"_

_She ran her fingers on them, not realizing the effect it had on hannibal,_

_"Oh... it feels swollen…" _

_"Do you recall how this happened?"_

_Luna paused, and then her eyes started to avoid his… _

_"Maybe something bit me?... I don't know..."_

_It wasn't a total waste after all Hannibal thought, something really happened,_

_He's not sure however what did and did not happen,_

_"It's just you and I here?"_

_She didn't understand why, but a tinge of embarrassment hit her, Hannibal noticed it_

_"Maybe you bit them while you worried about me?" _

_"That makes sense doctor… Yes, Maybe…"_

_"I think the two of us should go to sleep now, it's pretty late…"_

_"Yes you are right doctor, I'm tired"_

_"We'll talk about all of this tomorrow... Agree?"_

_"Yes! Agree"_

_Hannibal walked with her to her room, closed the door and with a smile on his face left for his_


	14. The Claim

_Hannibal woke up to gentle knocks on his door, _

_Luna's voice calling him out… The scent of maple syrup and milk and the shower._

_He opened the door and found her ready for a day out, a small sling bag hanging on her side, _

_"What's wrong"… he asked_

_"I called Dr. Bloom, I asked her to take me to the hospital, I just wanted you to know…"_

_She's trying to be considerate, probably learned her lesson yesterday "Why what's the matter? You could have just asked me to take you"_

_"Oh sorry, I thought Dr. Bloom is the only one allowed to take me out…?"_

_"I can also take you out, what's the matter?"_

_"Well, while I was in the bath, I started to feel awful like the world is turning awful, then something on my waist start to sting'_

_"Is your head better now? No longer dizzy?" he inquired; she nodded in response._

_"Ok good, I'll take a look at what's causing the sting" he lead her to the sofa… went back inside his room and came back out with his kit._

_With her seated straight up, Hannibal started to unzip her dress from the side, _

_Long red scratches revealed as he unzipped lower… he remembered doing that… it's not infected,_

_he sterilized it with antiseptics dressed it up with gauze and instructed Luna to keep it dry for the meantime._

_Alana Bloom can't know about it, it's technically unethical, Doctor to Patient relations, it may create a wrinkle he can't afford right now._

_He told Luna she had nothing to worry about, just a few scratches,_

_He called Dr. Bloom to inform her that she didn't have to come._

_At Lunch: _

_"Luna, we have to talk about last night"_

_"Okay... what about last night doctor?"_

_"Do you remember anything?"_

_"Not much, I know … I was hungry, I went to the kitchen for food,_

_I sensed someone was following me, and then I saw you hiding behind a pillar in the dark…_

_I was going to be sneaky and scare you and then that's about it"_

_Hannibal giggled, really? She wanted to be sneaky? That was her being sneaky?_

_He decided he'll let it go for now… they will get there soon anyway, _

_After lunch, He left for a case… leaving Luna alone in the house again, _

_With time in her hands… Luna decided to roam about the facility like she did yesterday…_

_Crackers and drinks in her bag, and a bigger scarf this time… her walking stick… and she's good to go_

_She was heading out back to the tree she slept under, _

_On the way to the gate, she heard patrol yelling orders over the radio._

_2 of their own was missing, one of the patrol stationed at the gate stopped her on her tracks, _

_Informing her she can't leave for the day,_

_Not to alarm her but there was a breach last night and they don't want to take a chance,_

_One of the carts stopped in front of her, he was going to take her back to the house. _

_"I hope everyone's okay… you can have these, she handed him the small bag of crackers and the bottle of drink she prepared for herself" _

_"Thank you ma'am" she's home, he was nice she thought, and he sounded different, he must be new…_

_She decided to ask for his name, he answered as he opened the door,_

_"It's Andrew, we saw the doctor leave so if you need anything just give us a call" then he left._

_On her own again… TV it is then!_

* * *

_Bloom went straight to BAU as Crawford asked her, Luna was okay,_

_Well, Lecter is with her what could possibly go wrong?_

_She's always admired the doctor's level headed demeanor in every situation._

_Crawford sat in the interrogation room, _

_She was a bit taken aback by his choice of meeting room but it's Crawford, who knows what he's thinking._

_"Thank you for coming Dr. Bloom, please take a seat"_

_"What is this about Jack?"_

_"Not much for beating around the bush are we?..." Bloom smiled "You know me"_

_"Okay then, i got news that there was a breach in the facility we're keeping Luna in, I think she needs to be moved"_

_Alana's heartbeat stopped a second "Is Luna okay? she called me earlier asking me to take her to the hospital"_

_Crawford was confused "I'm sorry, well as far as i know she's okay, Patrol assured me of that, why did she need to go to the hospital?"_

_Something about her being dizzy, Hannibal said she fell and has scrapes on her knees and scratches on her side... _

_Crawford was relieved, "Oh okay, Dr. Lecter was there... good, she's safe then"_

_He directed Alana back to the discussion at hand, "there are a lot of high profile witnesses in the facility,_

_At first i thought, the breach could be for a different gate, but when they sent me pictures of the missing patrols, i recognized them,_

_they were just assigned to her gate recently"_

_"BAU decided to transfer her" then he breathe in... as if holding back on something..._

_"What is it Jack?"... _

_"There's a minor complication... someone is claiming to be her guardian... An aunt..." There was silence in the room..._

_Alana decided she'll break it "So we're losing control of her care? have we even verified this claim yet?"_

_Jack nodded "Yes, BAU has... and she's her legitimate aunt, Cornelia Luminosi"_

_High profile elite but very private, it turns out Luna's father ran away from home a few months before Luna's birth, he kept Luna a secret from the family, _

_FBI needed to inform his family about his death, they found her gave her details of the serial killing, _

_When they questioned her they somehow opened a can of worms that lead to the mentioning of his daughter._

_She's a widow, she longs for family and believes Luna is her only chance at one before she dies._

_"Does Dr. Lecter know?"_

_"Not yet... he's helping with a case right now"_

_"How and when do we break it to Luna?"_

_"We need to loop Dr. Lecter in first"_

* * *

_TV is starting to bore her..._

_it was already dark outside... _

_Her tummy started to growl at her for forgetting to put food in it..._

_She made her way to the kitchen, _

_rummaged cupboards for snacks and went back to the living room._

_she stopped on her tracks... Her silhouettes are missing, Did she turn out the lights?_

_she placed the snacks on the floor and extended the reach of her white cane, she needs to find the wall. _

_She did... she flicked the switched on and was blinded by light, bright light... _

_Extreme pain at the back of her head hit her and she lost consciousness_


	15. The Light

_Her mind was still foggy and her surrounding was still turning…_

_She felt someone walked towards her and move on top of her, _

_She chose to keep her eyes closed_

_she laid still, with her jaw clenched and her hands clasped… _

"_What is happening?" she asked herself…_

_Then something went down her neck, she realized someone was inhaling beside her face_

_Seriously? What is it with people and sniffing?_

_Maybe she's just dreaming, she was still hungry... how can she be thinking about food at this time_

_She was grabbed by her side and forced to stand her up, she screamed._

_The attacker was stunned, he hit her face, a loud spanking noise emanated from t__he blow_

_She was definitely awake because she felt that plus the sting on her sides,_

_That was unforgivable she thought, spanks are low blows she'll get him for that..._

_She remembered the doctor specifically ordered her to restrict her movements,_

_In her defense she didn't do the sudden movement, he moved her _

_He gagged and tied her hands behind her and threw her like a sack of potato on the sofa…_

_Another blow to her side… her little scrapes don't feel so little anymore, she's so not liking this manhandling maneuver_

_You can't just throw me! I'm a person! Goodness! She yelled in her thoughts…_

_Her vision started to adjust to the light, _

_She can see him… Oh god is this for real? She asked herself…_

_Why now? When she needs to be the unknowing girl she always is…_

_she can't allow fear to creep in, _

_she tried to derail her thoughts with something else_

_The Light, it blinded her because she can see, it's been a while that's why it overwhelmed her_

"_Luna… Luna…" he called her name out… the man was coaxing her to respond as he walked around_

"_If only I knew light can render you unconscious I wouldn't have bothered with all this equipment… "_

_Mocking me…? Seriously?_

_Those aren't even equipments; you call that chloroform and a piece of cloth!_

_He was waving a knife at her face now; he knows she's blind… he did his research, bravo!_

_Should she be commending him? Is she even hard to find nowadays?_

_Her father did a way better job at hiding her than this people_

_She was surprised when he grabbed her shoulder and shook her_

"_Hey! Are you there?" he yelled at her "Be alive!"_

_He gags me then he expects me to speak? What the hell, he is stupid!_

_Then as if he could hear her thoughts he removed her gag…_

_It was so sudden it felt like a punch, she glowered at him_

_He looked familiar… "Who are you?" She asked bravely_

"_Well wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed._

"_You're kinda stupid you know that right?'_

_He did not respond, taking it as a good sign Luna kept on insulting him_

"_You do know there are men outside right? It's a thin line I guess, foolishness and courage_

_I've had a fill of men like you… you know, men trying to kill me? Couldn't you be more special?_

_Like be unpredictable?"_

"_You're provoking me" he said then he smirked, that reaction was familiar... _

"_I missed that, it's funny because now I know you really don't remember me… that doesn't work on me Luna"_

_Such a disadvantage she thought, everyone enjoyed psychoanalyzing her… _

_Goodness! Even her attackers do that now and they seem to be enjoying it too_

_Then the sound of a car in the parking lot…_

_He sighed "I guess I'll see you soon"_

_Before she could respond he hit her face with the hilt of his knife twice…_

_And as always she was gone…_

* * *

_Where is everyone?_

_The gate was wide open, and patrols were not on their post…_

_This facility proves its incompetency more and more everyday… not that he's judging, but good heavens!_

_They have high profile witnesses here and this is how they keep them safe? _

_He opened the door and went into the house… _

_His Heart dropped at the sight of Luna on the floor,_

_he was used to seeing blood on unconscious people but this seemed too much to him…_

_It must be the white dress, what is it with this woman and dresses anyway_

_Looks like the scrapes are now gashes judging by the blood on her sides_

_Her face was bruised and her nose is bleeding, there's no one around to kill for this…_

_Whoever instigated this must have already left_

_Hannibal took her off the floor and carried her to his car, _

_she felt good in his arms, this woman is a magnet of some sort, a magnet that pulls killers in_

_Well it's just another day in her life… she must be used to it by now_


	16. The Guardian

_She woke up confused and in pain._

_It was dark, where is her light?_

_Instinctively her hands went up to her face, she realized her face was sore… she touched her eyes._

_They had no covers and they're open but she can't see._

_Is she back to being totally blind again? Not even a silhouette?_

_Panic struck, where is she anyway?_

"_Is someone there… please…?" Luna called out_

"_You're awake… my apologies I had to make a call and I didn't want to wake you._

"_Doctor, where am I? Where are we?"_

"_Where in a hospital, someone broke into the safe house and almost killed you"_

"_Are the lights switched on? Please tell me they are not"_

"_The lights are switched on, why do you ask? _

_Sobs started to take over, "I can't see anything… no silhouettes, nothing at all" _

_Hannibal took her hands with the intent to provide her comfort._

"_We'll ask the doctor later, one of your medicines may have this side effect, it could be a response to stress, conversion disorder maybe,_

_ it may mean a lot of things, do not over think it... the c__ommon relief to all the possible causes is rest, so sleep, when you wake up it will be better,_

_I will stay right here._

* * *

_BAU: _

_"So Jack is in there with her, that guardian? BAU can't release her! Not yet… we still have the case, and she's not ready" Alana was almost screaming_

_"Yes I suppose they are releasing her. I don't see anything wrong with that, that's how it should be._

_We only took her in because, her mental and physical capabilities were diminished and she was alone" Will explained_

_"But we need to transition the change, she's not prepared for it, and Dr. Lecter, he's not aware"_

_"You worry about Luna's adjustment or yours? we don't know how Luna will react, and Dr. Lecter? Well we don't need to transition him._

_I heard the guardian is rushing the transfer because she worries for luna" will said "L__una is perfectly safe" Alana defended._

_**Will's phone rang; it was Hannibal calling._

* * *

_Boardroom:_

_"I understand your concern detective, however she's the only family I have left, it's actually a miracle she exists,_

_I need to be proactive and take care of her, I'm not getting any younger,_

_I only have my remaining days to share with her, and every minute counts" Cornelia argued_

_"I agree, Luna grew up guarded, she hasn't experienced much of the world yet and she needs you to teach and nurture her. _

_However we both know the great deal of trauma she went through. A sudden change might derail her progress and her progress is actually quite impressive,_

_the approach our psychiatrist is taking is working very well for her" Jack promoted_

_"Well that sounds promising? however i need to take her away from all of this, out of the country maybe,_

_I can find her a specialist who can take better care of her, I mean, I understand where you're coming from and in a way I agree,_

_I can't just come into her life and claim that I'm family when I was never around, _

_But I intend to be, I am taking her with me, i can do the step by step process myself, introductions, so on and so forth..." _

_Jack decided to concede, He needs to pick his battles he thought._

_A knocked on the door,_

_Will peered in and apologized, he needs to speak with jack._

_Jack excused himself and walked towards the door._

_"Jack, we have a problem, Dr Lecter has been trying to reach you, the safe house was compromised and Luna is in the Hospital_

_Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, and took a deep breath, how does he tell Cornelia?_

* * *

_At the Hospital:_

_Jack was walking towards him, not too far behind was a woman, well dressed, she had a strange likeness to his psychiatrist._

_"Dr. Lecter this is Cornelia Luminosi" Jack introduced her_

_"Hello doctor, you are Luna's psychiatrist right?"_

_"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Luminosi"_

_Hannibal was a bit confused, who is this woman and what is her deal with Luna?_

_Jack asked the doctor if they can see the patient_

_The resident doctor explained that Luna is currently sedated, she woke up and was in distress earlier, _

_It would be best if she remained undisturbed, she needs complete rest to recover._

_"Who's watching over her?"_

_"Currently it's me, but with Jack's approval the hospital can assign a private nurse" Hannibal answered_

_"I already instructed the resident doctor to make the necessary arrangements" Jack said as he leaned over and__ whispered something to Ms Luminosi_

_"It seems I cannot see my niece today, (She extended her hand and shook Hannibal's),_

_Thank you again for taking her to the hospital, you saved her… and by that you saved me as well"_

_"You need not thank me but you are very welcome" Hannibal replied after shaking her hand._

_Jack led the woman out of the hospital_

* * *

_On the way out:_

_"I see that my niece is still in grave danger, I think i need to postpone my claim f______or the meantime,_

_____I agree w__ith your suggestion that she continues therapy, She will surely need it after she comes out of this,_

_I will however, set a better dwelling for her, the safe house is no longer an option. (then a tear) ________I can't imagine how someone survives this much darkness"_

_Jack nodded in response, placed a hand on her back and reassured her Luna will get better, "Your niece is very strong"_

* * *

_Back at the hospital:_

_Niece? Hannibal didn't realize he was pacing in the waiting room._

_She has family? Hannibal wasn't sure if he should be delighted or threatened, _

_A grin, There was never a mention of family in Luna and the master's records, they were the only Luminosi's remaining._

_He saw it as a challenge, no one takes anything from him._

_She piqued his curiosity... __He sensed it, she was like him..._

_Question is what do they have in common?_


	17. Stranded

Luna opened her eyes to total darkness.

She gasped when panic tried to make its way in her head once more.

Where was she again? She asked herself.

The hospital, she remembered.

She pressed on the nurses' call button, but no one came to her aid.

She was starting to experience a headache similar to her head being split in two.

"Dr?" she called out. But there was no Hannibal.

Where's everyone? How dare they leave her alone helpless in a hospital?

She was distracted by an unclear image, is she seeing her bedside table?

She realized her eyes were starting to adjust.

Hopeful, she closed her eyes as if it would make her see faster.

It worked!

She sat up and made attempts at finding the light switch?

She found it but chose not to turn on the lights.

She remembered the effect sudden brightness had on her the last time.

She needs to take her time.

Then she heard something outside.

Trying to decipher what it was, she pressed an ear to the wall.

As she strained to listen, the door squeaked and started to open, light seeping through.

But no one came in.

She chose to go outside to find out where everyone was and find out as well where the noise is coming from.

She opened the door, surprised by the way her hand looked on the doorknob, Thin and small.

She looked to her left and the now illuminated bathroom had a mirror that reflected her.

She was now sure that it was a dream… she got a glimpse of a younger her, maybe 18 or so.

Her head peeked out, turning from one direction to the other.

No one was there just doors, white walls, and an abandoned nurse's station.

She stepped out into the hallway decided she's going to follow the direction of the sound.

She walked towards her right, she looked like a stick compared to the vast white hallways.

One of the doors ahead opened

A woman was walking out, in a dress that barely covered her body.

Her hair was dark brown like hers and it was wet; Luna could only see half of her face.

The door beside that room opened, another brown haired woman was coming out.

In a blouse with holes that strategically revealed bits of her body and shorts that barely covered anything.

Her hair was dripping wet as well, making her blouse transparent and her red underwear visible.

Luna looked at what she was wearing; she only had a hospital gown on and it was small.

If she had more on her she would have given it to the second woman.

Her thoughts were sidetracked by the loud squeaks of the doors opposite the ones the women came out of.

2 more women came out; Only they looked like well dressed versions of the first two.

"Hello" she yelled out to them, "I'm Luna…" she introduced herself stepping 5 steps closer.

Does anyone of you know where everyone else is?

They did not respond, the lights started to flicker, Luna looked up.

Then a sudden chill made her turn her head and look behind her.

There was a shadow at the opposite end of the hallway.

Then a pair of pale hands engulfed hers, they were dead cold.

She looked up from the hands to the second woman, the other half of the woman's face was filled with cut patterns, it scared her.

Not as much as it scared her when lights died right after the woman came close to whisper "Run, they're coming".

As if on automatic Luna ran as fast as she could.

"Dr. Lecter!" she yelled again and again, till she was out of breath.

There was no Dr. Lecter. There was no one.

She kept running until something snagged her feet and she fell.

* * *

Alana was starting to feel a rush of Adrenalin; Luna wasn't waking up.

Doing hypnotherapy at her state may have been a bad idea; she did it while Luna was half awake.

Jack was outside waiting for answers, her hands were tied.

Hannibal should be the one doing this she thought.

Where the hell is he anyway!?

She refuses to tell jack what's going on. Refuse to alarm him.

It's already been 60 minutes, and that was the set limit.

Alana pulled out her phone, intent on calling Hannibal again.

Hoping he answers the phone this time.

* * *

Luna stood up and realized she was standing in the woods.

She remembers running and falling.

She doesn't remember her head hitting the ground but God! hear head was aching again.

How do i wake up from this hideous dream? she asked herself.

Then the sounds came back, a sound similar to the chopping of wood.

It was closer this time; she walked towards the direction of the sound.

She saw small piles of stones on the way, were they grave markers?

The closer she got the clearer the image became.

The back of someone sitting on the ground, a pile of woods.

He was mumbling something.

"They'll find us, they'll find us..._ non è sicuro qui per mia bambina"... _

The voice was breaking her heart it sounded like her father but she couldn't be sure.

She wanted to comfort the man

She came closer to check and saw a dead boar on the ground.

By instinct her hand reached out to call the man's attention.

As her fingers tapped his shoulders she heard a familiar voice yell...

"Luna… Luna..." then a snap._  
_


End file.
